


PERFECT IN FORM

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	PERFECT IN FORM

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**PERFECT IN FORM**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


****

**“Be careful with the cake!” Starsky opened the passenger’s  
door. “I did my very best for Dobey’s 70th birthday.”  ?>**

 ****

 ****

 **“And I made the number seventy out of almond paste,”  
Hutch grumbled, fumbling for his glasses.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Lemme hold it!” Starsky took the cake and swaggered  
toward Dobey’s front door.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Wait for me!” Hutch hurried after his partner. “Oops!”  
He tripped over a step and pushed against Starsky. The cake landed on the floor, damaged. Only the number remained whole.**

 ****

 ****

 **The door opened and Dobey looked at them, baffled. Then a big  
smile crossed his face.**

 ****

 ****

 **“What a wonderful cake! Come in!”**

 ****

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
  
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
